The present disclosure relates to a sliding device that slidably supports a seat main body of a vehicle seat.
A sliding device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-233996 includes: a fixed rail such as a lower rail; a movable rail such as an upper rail that slides inside the fixed rail; and a front-side cover and a rear-side cover that cover a top-side opening of the fixed rail.
The front-side cover is provided ahead of a front end of the movable rail. The rear-side cover is provided behind a rear end of the movable rail. The front-side cover and the rear-side cover are displaced by sliding in conjunction with a slide displacement of the movable rail.